Test of Courage
by TWISTed-angel033
Summary: Everyone knows that Godric Gryffindor was the bravest of all four founders but what if he didn't start off like that as Harry finds out when he is catapulted to the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Harry waited at the platform for the Hogwarts Express he had just had to deal with the new Minister of Magic and that had caused him to miss the train but he had special permission for the train to take him to the school after it had time to cool down and all the workers had a break which was what he was waiting on, he couldn't wait to finish his last year of Hogwarts after two years it had finally opened its doors to promising new witches and wizards and Harry and his two best friends had requested that they finish their last year (though it was was more Hermione that had requested this and had dragged Harry and Ron into completing their last year as well.)

The new Minister had called him away from his friends to tell him that even though Voldemort was defeated not all of his followers were likely to just surrender. Some would be looking for revenge for their fallen master and the first person that they would be after would be Harry.

Harry had thanked the Minister and said that he would be vigilant about the threat and made sure that he would be careful until they knew that everyone associated with Voldemort were either taken into custody or dead but Harry knew that even if he did keep an eye out for the trouble, trouble always seemed to find him no matter where he went.

Opening the paper bag that Molly Weasley had prepared for him he pulled out a sandwich and began to dig into his lunch as he waited for the train to be prepared.

After he had finished his lunch he looked around the platform that was usually so full of life, now was completely empty and quiet and the silence put Harry on edge as he couldn't quite rid the feeling that he was being watched.

The driver came up to Harry and explained that he was finishing up and that Harry should board the train before they left without him. He went to the compartment nearest to the actual train and made himself comfortable, he just wished that his friends had been allowed to wait for him because was in for a long journey and he had nothing to occupy him for the trip.

All of his things had been placed on the train before so now all he had was a backpack with a few Quidditch books and a few snacks from the remainder of his lunch.

He was just settling down to read _Quidditch Throughout the Ages_, when a young girl about fifteen with long black, frizzy hair walked into his compartment, she was already wearing her Slytherine uniform.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I sit here? I had to go to St. Mungo's before coming here and they said that there was a later train for this one time and said that I could get on it." Harry merely nodded for her to sit down but he wasn't sure why but he felt that this girl was strangely familiar, even though he knew they had never met before. "I'm Beatrice by the way, but you don't have to tell me who you are I already know. Wait till my friends find out that I met and talked to _the _Harry Potter. Oh excuse me, I'm rambling. I tend to do it when I get excited."

"No its fine. Nice to meet you Beatrice." Harry held out his hand for her to shake, which she took. Instantly Harry knew that there was something wrong with her, she may have seemed nice enough but there was a darkness in her heart that for some reason he could sense although he had no idea why though. "Do you have a last name Beatrice?"

She smiled evilly at his question and instantly Harry knew that she was no friend and he wondered if this was one of the people that the Minister had been talking about.

"Oh how silly of me, my full name is Beatrice Lestrange. I am the illegitimate child of Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord, its my mission to take you down."

Harry was instantly on his feet, pulling his wand out of his back pocket as he moved, making sure to keep the child in sight at all times.

"How is that possible? Voldemort was gone at that point and Bellatrix was in Azkaban."

"That's simple, DNA from both parties were taken and through magic I was born fifteen years ago. I was raised by one of my father's minions and when he came to power he taught me everything I needed to know."

"But you must know that he was evil?"

"From where I stand, you're the evil one. You have your wand raised to me even though I haven't done anything, all I have done is talk."

"You said it yourself that it was your mission to take me down and you just expect me to sit there as you kill me."

"I did say that but what I didn't mention was that I wasn't the only one after you." Harry was grabbed around the waist from behind pinning his arms to his sides but he didn't let go of his wand as it was his only protection. "Harry, Harry, Harry. I really wish that it could be different but it can't so I'm going to kill you. But don't fret too much I'll make to make it agonisingly slow, I want you to beg for death and I like my father will show you mercy and oblige your request."

Harry struggled against the behemoth that had a hold of him but nothing he did worked, he didn't want to draw attention to the fact that he still had hold of his wand and therefore waited for the girl to make the next move.

She pulled out her wand from her sleeve and aimed it directly at Harry as Harry aimed his wand at the girl and at the same time they both shouted their spells.

"Crucio!"

"Expelliarmus!"

There was a flash of light as both spells made contact in midair causing all three occupants of the room to black out.

When Harry woke up he saw that he was in the middle of nowhere with no idea where he was or where his attackers were, he only hoped that they wouldn't try anything again but he knew that his luck in that area wasn't very good and knew that they would be back soon.

Sighing, he knew what he had to do and knew that he would shouted at by his friends for doing what he knew he had to do, he dissapparated to the border of Hogwarts.

McGonagall had been made the new headmistress of Hogwarts and the first thing that she had done was put the no dissapparating charm back on the school, meaning that the enemies couldn't just appear in the school.

When he got the border, he was extremely shocked to see that his beloved school was nowhere in sight thinking that he had not dissapparated to the right place he closed his eyes and pictured the school again, when nothing happened he knew something was wrong. This time when he closed his eyes, he pictured The Burrow knowing that he could never get that destination confused and then he could ask the Weasley's for help to get to school.

When he opened his eyes however instead of seeing the multi-story house that he loved, he was in an open field with not a house in sight.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself as he tried to think what had happened but nothing was coming to mind except that maybe he was disorientated from when he had been knocked out by the blast. "Maybe a good nights sleep will help." He eventually found a barn that he could sleep in, it was comfortable enough, more comfortable than when his aunt and uncle had made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs.

The next day, Harry woke at around midday when the sun shone high in the sky and made him shy away from the light. He quickly pulled on his glasses , and tried to smooth down his unruly hair but it did nothing.

Looking down at his clothes, he realised that he would have to change as soon as he got to Hogwarts but he also realised that he would have to explain why he was so late but he was sure that McGonagall would understand.

His jumper was fine if only a bit muddy as well as his pants, the only problem was that Filch was going to have a fit when he saw how muddy his trainers were, they would have to be thrown away as soon as he got to school.

Closing his eyes he pictured Hogwarts and felt himself be pulled to where his thoughts were, when he opened his eyes again he saw that he was in exactly the same place as the day before, a huge field with no Hogwarts in sight.

He was just about to head to London when something distracted his thoughts from his current predicament.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" From the sound of things it was a young man, but Harry didn't care, instantly he was running towards where he heard the shouts of help were coming from.

There, in front of him was a man about twenty years of age with shoulder length brown hair and eyes he was a little taller than Harry and and wore wizard robes. But that was not what Had Harry's attention, the man had cowered by a tree with a cloaked figure that was otherwise known as a Dementor hovering over the man.

Harry acted before anything else happened, pulling out his wand, he pictured his best friends in his head and everyone else that he cared about and shouted his spell.

"EXECTO PATRONUM!" Within seconds a shining white stag erupted from Harry's wand and charged at the Dementor causing it to flee after it had been knocked away from the man.

When Harry was sure that it had gone and wasn't going to come back he called back the stag which faded before his eyes, the man looked at his with gratitude and shook his hand.

"Thank you, thank you. I would have been at that creature's mercy if it wasn't for you."

"It's no problem, but why didn't you try to stop it, you're a wizard aren't you?"

"Yes well, you see. I'm not very good, I get scared easily and I tend to lose control of my spells before I know it."

"Sounds like someone else I know. Anyway it's good I found someone, I need directions and I was hoping you could help me."

"Anything for my saviour." Harry winced at the name but let it slide seeing as how most people were calling him a saviour nowadays anyway.

"I was hoping that you could tell me where Hogwarts was."

"Hogwhat?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Never heard of it, is it new? Can anyone go to it? Can it help me improve?" Harry was seriously confused now, this man was saying that he knew nothing of Hogwarts which was impossible, everyone with magic knew about Hogwarts.

"Nevermind, I'm Harry Potter by the way." He said holding out his hand, he was expecting the man to look shocked at the name but all he did was shake the hand offered to him.

"I'm Godric. Godric Gryffindor."

**Well Guys, what did you think? This is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic, so I don't really know if it'll be any good.**

**If there is anything you think I should improve just tell me. (Well except grammar as I have mentioned before in other fanfics and on my profile, I have been diagnosed with Dyslexia and therefore I have problems with my english.)**

**Anyhow hope you liked it and let me know if I should continue with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry stared at the man who had just introduced himself as Godric Gryffindor, thinking that he had misheard the man, Harry asked him to repeat his name.

"Godric Gryffindor. I know, I know. You were expecting something more than me what with me being in the Gryffindor family and all that." Harry realised instantly that the man was telling the truth about his name, thinking about everything that had happened he soon came to realise that he had gone back in time.

"No, I wouldn't think that. I have a friend who was just like you at one point, he let his fears take over and would usually mess up the simplest of spells but he got better." Harry explained trying to make the man feel better about himself.

"Really? My friend Rowena is always telling me I need more courage."

"Do you mean Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"The one and only, why? Do you know her?"

"Only what I've heard."

They were about to sit down when Harry heard a twig snapping behind him, he turned around and quickly ducked, pulling Godric down with him as a stunning spell whizzed passed.

"Lay down your wand and step away from him now." Harry was unsure of what to do, it was a woman's voice that he heard so he was sure it wasn't Beatrice but he really didn't want to be at the mercy of this unknown assailant.

Harry turned to Godric to ask what he thought only to find that the young man had fainted in all the excitement. Knowing that he could be attacked at any minute he placed his wand on the ground, stood and kicked it to where he heard the voice.

Slowly a woman stepped out of the shadows of the trees she was hiding behind, she was very beautiful with her long raven black hair and her glistening blue eyes. She wore dark blue robes that made her figure stand out, she looked to be the same age as Godric.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing! He just fainted, that's all." Harry explained trying to calm the woman in front of him.

"LIES!" She roared as she looked from Harry to Godric and back again. "Godric would never "faint" as you put it without good cause, now the way I see it is you stunned him and were going to steal from him. After all it is common knowledge that Godric can't handle pressure well and you saw your opportunity didn't you?"

"He was attacked by a Dementor and I helped him but then you attacked and he fainted."

"So it's my fault is it and what is a Dementor?"

"No I didn't say that, Dementors are creatures that suck the happiness from a person and leave them with only bad memories."

"I knew you would slip up eventually, we don't have a name for those creatures yet but I think I will go by what you call them but there is no way to defeat a Dementor."

Harry was about to retort but he heard Godric start to stir, slowly he lowered himself down to his knees to see if Godric was hurt anywhere.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but I got scared when that spell headed towards me but you saved me again, I am indebted to you twice now."

"No that's fine, I'm just glad you're safe but could you do me one favour?"

"Anything."

"Could you kindly tell this lady that I didn't do anything to you and that you fainted." It was only when Harry mentioned it that Godric realised that they weren't alone, he looked up and smiled at the woman.

"Ah and here she is, Harry Potter this is my friend Rowena Ravenclaw. Rowena this is Harry Potter, he saved me from the soul-sucker."

Rowena stared at the two young men before deciding to trust her friend, slowly she picked up Harry's wand and walked over to them.

"I apologise Mr. Potter and we have a new name for those things. From now on they will be known as Dementors." She said as she handed Harry back his wand.

"Don't worry about it but please call me Harry, I think Mr. Potter is a bit too formal."

"Very well, Harry it is." Harry could tell that she still didn't trust him but for the sake of Godric was being friendly so that her friend was happy.

"Great, now that everyone is getting along I think we should head back to camp."

"Yes I concur, everyone was worried when they heard you shouting, they'll be so glad to see that you are alright, especially Helga." Godric blushed at the name and Harry knew that there was something going on between the the young man before him and Helga.

"Harry, care to join us?" Harry thought about it for a minute, he was sorely tempted but then remembered that he had already given too much information out and knew that could be disastrous and also the look Rowena was giving him told him that he would be sorry if he agreed.

"Sorry Godric but I need to get going I still haven't found what I was looking for." Godric looked slightly disappointed but smiled and said goodbye regardless. Rowena gave a curt nod and then they both Godric and Rowena were gone in the blink of an eye.

Harry now was on his own and left with his thoughts, he knew without a doubt that he had travelled back in time but he didn't know what to do, this was usually Hermione's area. Harry started to think about his two best friends and what they were doing at this very moment in his time, would they notice that he wasn't there or would they be blissfully ignorant for a little while before they realised that something was wrong.

Settling down against the tree, he knew he had to think of a way back to his own time but he knew that he wouldn't be smart enough to figure it out on his own. Sighing he knew what he had to do, he just hoped that the person he needed would help him after all they didn't make a good first impression at all.

X.X.X.X.X.

Godric smiled as they made their way through the camp to the centre, there by the centre fire was another woman with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes, she wore canary yellow robes and appeared to look like she was in meditation. Also near the fire was a young man with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, he also wore robes but his were an emerald green.

When Godric and Rowena sat down the young woman opened her eyes and looked to see Godric who was trying his best not to fall asleep. The woman immediately made her way to him and sat down next to him.

"Godric are you alright? Do you you feel any pain anywhere?"

"I am fine Helga, I am just shaking off the effects of the Dementor that's all."

"Dementor, what is that?"

"It is the name for the Soul-suckers, we met a young man and he told us the name of the creature from where he was from." Said Rowena curtly before making her way into a tent with the emblem of an eagle on it.

"What is the matter with Rowena? I have never seen her this mad before."

"I think the fact that she made an assumption that turned out to be wrong may have something to do with it."

"Rowena got something wrong? Surely not! Rowena is the smartest witch alive and all of her theories are always correct." Came the voice of the man in green.

"Not this time Sal, she made the assumption that the young man who save my life was trying to rob me, when all he did was save my life." Sal looked at him as though he had gone mad, every time Godric had gotten into trouble it was always one of his other friends that got him out of it not a complete stranger.

"Are you sure he was to be trusted, he could have sent the Soul-sucker, I mean Dementor after you."

"Absolutely, he didn't have to save me he could have just left me to die but he stopped the thing before it had a chance to hurt me."

"That's another thing, how did he stop it? There is no way to defeat those things."

"I don't know, all I saw was a beautiful white stag charge into it and it was coming from his wand. I suppose we should have asked him how he did it before we left."

"Yes that would have been helpful considering that it is those things that are allowing our enemies to win the war." said Helga gently, she knew that Godric wouldn't have had the courage to ask such a question to a person he had just met but it might have helped them. "Maybe we could find this young man and he could teach us how to defeat the Dementors."

Godric smiled and slowly got to his feet, he could still feel the lingering effects and he didn't like that, he wanted the chance to meet his saviour again and talk to him, he like the company of him and only wished he knew where he was headed.

"Does anyone know where Hogwarts is?" He asked simply, but the reaction he got was not one that he was expecting.

"How did you know that name?"

"It's where the young man said he was going, why?"

"Because Helga only just came up for the name of the school that we are going to build when the war is over. Just before you came back she picked the name Hogwarts."

Godric looked shocked, how had Harry known the name when Helga had only just thought of it. Maybe Sal was right and that Harry was a spy for the enemy, but that didn't make sense to him because why then would Harry go and save him from an enemy.

"I guess we really should find him then and find out who he really is."

Just then all three looked towards the forest that surrounded them, they could hear crashing coming from the direction of where Godric and Rowena had come from, the noise had even brought Rowena out of her tent.

"What is going on?" She said grumpily, as she exited the tent completely.

"We can't say, there seems to be a commotion within the forest." explained Sal looking from her to the forest. "I say the four of us should investigate."

"Yes, agreed."

Without another word, all four of them headed towards the crashing noises, as they got closer they could hear voices as well.

"Come on now Harry, why are you hiding? Are you afraid to fight me? I mean you had no problems killing my father, so why do you hesitate with me?"

"I don't want to fight you, can't you see he was evil and I didn't really kill him, he caused his own death when he tried to kill me with the Elder Wand that had sworn its allegiance to me."

"LIES! My father earned that wand himself."

"Then why did it backfire on him." All four looked form one to the other, they had heard stories about the Elder Wand but none of them believed that they were true.

"Because Dumbledore did something to it!"

"Didn't you ever listen to Ollivander? _'The wand chooses the wizard'_ so Dumbledore couldn't have done anything."

The four finally reached a clearing, in the middle was a girl about fifteen with a gorilla of a man beside her, he looked big and burly, he had no hair and seemed to be waiting for the girl to tell him to do something, Rowena instantly spotted Harry crouched low in the bushes opposite them, she knew that he had been moving around which was most likely to stop the two finding him, but now he looked tired and was breathing heavily.

"I don't care about that, all I want is you dead so that I can complete my father's mission." Beatrice listened for Harry to make another remark but was left to listen to silence. "Harry, if you don't answer me, I'm afraid I'm going to have take drastic measures." Again all she heard was silence, so she nodded to the goon beside her.

The goon walked away from the clearing but returned with a large chest, the four could sense that there was something in the chest but there were charms all over it to stop their senses and probably to keep whatever was in it inside.

"Last chance Harry or my friend here is going to release the creature inside and already I know that you're too exhausted to defend yourself, so you can either surrender and face death like a man or you can die like a coward."

Harry looked like he was about to get up, but Rowena sensing his exhaustion moved out into the clearing causing him to freeze up.

"Well, well, who is this? Having a woman fight your battles for you Harry. Oh well." Beatrice nodded her head and the goon released the chest.

As soon as the chest opened, ten Dementors exited the chest which Rowena instantly knew had been charmed to make it bigger.

Harry quickly getting over his initial shock moved to Rowena as the other three made their way to her as well. Rowena watched Harry, she could see uncertainty in his face and knew instantly that he was trying to decide what he should do.

"You are the only one that can get rid of these things, so do it and worry about the consequences later." She told him and that was all he needed, pulling his wand in front of him he prepared for the first attack.

"Expecto Patronum!" A silvery wisp appeared from his wand but Harry knew that it would barely defeat one Dementor if that.

"Tell me how the charm works and I may be able to help." Rowena said, she knew Harry was exhausted and needed help, she only hoped he would tell her how to help.

"You need to think of something really happy and let it fill you up and then say the incantation." Harry was out of breath and had a hard time explaining how to do the charm. Rowena looked at the others and nodded they all knew what to do, so they got their wands out as well.

"Expecto Patronum!" all four shouted at the same time.

A silver Eagle erupted from Rowena's wand, while a silver badger came from Helga's, Sal had created a silver snake but all that came from Godric a wisp of silver before it vanished.

Beatrice looked at all five of them, three of them had produced fully formed Patronuses, while the fourth person looked at his wand in dismay. Harry looked at them and smiled before he collapsed to the floor.

Godric caught Harry before he hit the floor, while he pulled Harry safely behind his friends so that they could take care of the Dementors. It was over in a flash, the Dementors flew away from the clearing as fast as they could while the girl and her goon seemed to have vanished amongst the commotion.

The other three looked at Godric who was holding an unconscious Harry in his arms, they knew they would have to take him with them, they couldn't leave him on his own after all he had done for them but they also didn't want him to come because he could still be an enemy. Godric made sure that Harry was safely in his arms before making the way back to camp.

X.X.X.X.X.

When Harry woke he felt horrible, he knew that it was the after effect of being so close to the Dementors but he knew there was something else because he had woken up in a tent. It was then that he remembered that he had travelled back in time.

Rowena walked into the tent, she smiled when when she saw that he was awake. She had come in to check on him, she didn't have Helga's skills when it came to healing but she would try her best and she also needed to talk to the man and she got the feeling that he needed to talk her as well.

"Harry, I'm sorry for the way I acted when we first met. I hope you can forgive me."

"Don't worry about it, do you need anything?"

"I was hoping you could answer a few of my questions."

"Sure but if I don't answer some questions please don't try to force the answers from me."

"I understand, but know that you have nothing to fear. I know that you are not from here and that I'll help you find your way back. But first I want to ask if you will let Godric and our two other friends know and after you leave I will cast a forgetting spell to make sure that we forget everything that happened while you were with us. How does that sound?"

"How did you find out?"

"It wasn't that hard, your clothes, the knowledge you have about Dementors all gave it away to the fact that you weren't from this time. So where are you from?"

"I'm from the year 2009, I was on my way to Hogwarts, the school that you help found when I was attacked by that girl, we both cast our spells at the exact same time and then I remember waking up in a field in the middle of nowhere with no one is sight."

"You were probably in the same place as where you originally started only there wasn't anything there because nothing had been built yet."

"Yea, so I decided to apparate to Hogwarts but it wasn't there so then afterwards I tried to go to my friends house but that was gone as well. So I came back to Hogwarts' boundary after finding a place to sleep for the night. That's when I saved Godric from the Dementor and we introduced ourselves and that was when I realised I had travelled back and the rest you know."

"Yes but what happened in the forest? Why did that girl attack you?"

"She is sort of the daughter of one of my enemies and after I defeated him she decided that she was going to kill me in revenge for what I did to her father. I was looking for the camp you guys mentioned but couldn't find it and then she attacked me."

"Alright, shall we go and explain it to the others?" Harry merely nodded and with the help of Rowena made his way out of the tent.

Godric, Helga and Sal were sitting by the fire, it was night now and they seemed to be huddled close together to get as much warmth as possible. Harry knew that even though they had been away from Dementor for some time they still hadn't gotten over the horrible feeling that Dementors gave them.

"Where is my bag?" Rowena looked confused for a moment before realising what he meant, she escorted him to the fire before heading into the tent they had just come from to collect the bag. When she returned she saw that Harry was smiling as he watched Godric from across the fire.

"Here is your bag." Rowena handed the bag to him, Harry rummaged through the bag until he found what he was looking for. He pulled a small wrapped object from the bag and snapped it into little pieces before unwrapping it and and handing little pieces to each of them, Rowena was so surprised when he handed some to her as well.

"Eat it, it will make you feel better." He said before biting off a piece for himself, Rowena nibbled on her piece and she suddenly felt a lot better. "Chocolate always helps after being attacked by Dementors."

After everyone had finished their chocolate everyone fell into a comfortable silence, Rowena nodded to Harry who took a deep breath.

"Everyone, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Harry?"

"You see I'm not from here, in fact I'm not even from this time."

X.X.X.X.X.

**Well there you are people, chapter two. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What do you mean you're not from this time?" Asked Sal looking at Harry with distrust as well as a bit of anger.

"I come from the future that's what I mean." said Harry, He knew Sal didn't like him very much but he also knew the feeling was mutual.

"Yeah, right and I'm a Cornish Pixie."

"Sal! He is telling the truth and you should listen to him." Scolded Rowena making Sal look down in embarrassment. "Go on Harry, explain to them what you told me."

"I come from the year 2009, I was on my way to Hogwarts, the school you four create. But I was attacked by that girl you guys saw in the forest. She cast a spell at the same time as me and then we ended up here. I apparated to where Hogwarts is supposed to be but couldn't find it and then I met Godric."

"Incredible."

"You're telling me Godric, so what do we do now?" Said Helga looking at Harry with shock from what he had just said.

"I told Harry that we would help him find a way home." Explained Rowena, she kept looking at Sal as he had barely moved since she had shouted at him.

"What about the future consequences with him being here?" Asked Sal finally looking up at the group

"I also told Harry that I would cast a forgetting spell on us when he left, so that nothing should happen to the future when he returns." The group looked at Harry and he just smiled and nodded to indicate that he was fine with this idea.

"Excellent, then I say we should get the introductions started then." Helga said happily before continuing. "I'm Helga Hufflepuff, I come from a non-magical family."

"You're muggleborn?"

"What is a muggle?"

"A normal person with no magic."

"Yes, then I am muggleborn but because of what I am my parents were afraid of me and tried to kill me but Rowena stopped them and we have lived together since that say she saved me." Helga explained, Harry could tell that she was afraid of what Harry must think of her being the only one with non-magic parents.

"I wouldn't worry about being muggleborn Helga. It's actually quite common where I'm from, in fact one of my best friends is muggleborn and she is the smartest witch of our year."

"Really?" Helga smiled as Harry nodded to her question. "Oh, I'm so happy to know that, does that mean muggleborn children go to our school as well? They aren't persecuted because they have magic."

"Nope, everyone is treated equally and fairly regardless of parentage."

"Out of curiosity Harry, what blood are you?" Asked Rowena, she wasn't sure if it was too personal a question but she really wanted to know.

"I'm half-blood. My father was full magical parentage while my mother was muggleborn." Rowena smiled, it made sense to her now that she knew what Helga's type was classed as.

"Thank you, as you know my name is Rowena Ravenclaw. I come from a long line of witches and wizards so I am like your father but I have also been named as the smartest witch of all time. I came up with the idea of the school, when I realised that the only reason people keep persecuting our kind is because they can't control their magic. I'm glad to know my idea is worth the risk."

"What do you mean by risk?"

"There is a war going on, people are trying to stop the development of the school we are trying to create."

"That's awful."

"Yes but like I said, I'm glad that it isn't for nothing."

"Well then, I guess I should introduce myself as you know I'm Godric Gryffindor. I'm exactly like you Harry, my mother is muggleborn while my father is a pureblood. My father rescued my mother when she was attacked by bandits and they fell in love, she didn't mind that he was a wizard either but because of the fact that I'm half-blood my father worries that I won't be able to perform spells like a pureblood and he kept pushing me to be the best and had the opposite effect, now I'm nothing but a bumbling idiot."

"That's not true, remember I mentioned that friend of mine that kept getting nervous and messing up all the time." When Godric nodded Harry continued with what he was going to say. "He helped me to save Hogwarts in the future and he was exactly how you are now."

"Then what should I do?"

"How about I teach you?"

"What? You can't be serious, from what you've said you're still in our school. How old are you anyway?" asked Sal not caring how rude he sounded saying it.

"I'm nineteen and it's true that I'm still in Hogwarts but that's because I missed my final year helping to get rid of Voldemort and just for the record it wasn't my idea to finish my final year. After all I learned everything I needed to in the year I was wasn't there anyway. Besides the adult wizard age is seventeen so I'm old enough to be working, also, I was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts in my fifth year."

"Whatever, just don't go getting in our way." Sal said as he stormed off to one of the tents before going inside he turned back to the group who were staring at him. "I don't trust you and personally I hope you leave soon because I'm not going to let you endanger my friends."

"Sal!" Rowena shouted but Sal had already turned and walked into the tent. "Don't worry about Sal, he's like that to everyone when he first meets them but usually he's not this aggressive."

"Harry?" Harry turned to look at Godric, he looked nervous about what he was going to say next. "If you did teach me, would you care if it took a while? I don't learn things quickly and all my other teachers left calling me a hopeless case."

"Godric, everyone learns at different speeds, if it takes a while then so be it. I will help you to become the bravest of all four founder that you are destined to become."

"Bravest?"

"Yeah, Gryffindor house is for those of the brave and courageous. In fact, in my time I'm in Gryffindor house and so were my parents and the previous headmaster of Hogwarts was as well. I will say this Godric, it was an honour to be put into Gryffindor house and I can see it in you."

"What?"

"The courage that is in your heart, I will bring that out after all we Gryffindors have to stick together."

"Thank you Harry that means a lot to me."

"Well I'm guessing that my house is for the smartest."

"Yeah, Helga's are for those who try the hardest and Salazar's house is for those with a cunning mind. My mum's best friend was in Slytherin and he was the bravest man I've ever met."

"Really Sal's house? but you said that Godric's house was for the brave."

"It is, but we can choose which house we would like to go in. When I first went to Hogwarts I was told that there was never a witch or wizard that didn't go bad in Slytherin house so I asked the Sorting Hat to put me in any house but Slytherin, turned out it was just bad rumours and stuff but I am glad that I was put in Gryffindor." Godric smiled at Harry's words, it was nice to hear that people like being in his house and he was going to show everyone that they should be proud to be in Gryffindor. "So what is Salazar's story?"

"Sal is a pureblood but he was betrayed by his non-magic friends and ever since then he has hated non-magical people and everything about them. They also made him distrustful of everyone, it took many years for him to trust the three of us." explained Rowena

"I get the feeling that he won't trust me at all."

"Probably not but do not let it worry you, he is like that with everyone."

"I feel bad for him being betrayed by his friends. I don't know what I'd do if my friends betrayed me."

"Indeed, but seeing as it's late, I suggest we all get a good nights sleep and we can start looking for a solution to your problem tomorrow Harry."

"Yeah, I can start teaching Godric tomorrow as well."

"Harry would it be too much trouble for me to join Godric tomorrow in training?" asked Helga quietly afraid the answer would be no.

"Of course. The more the merrier." Helga smiled and walked to her tent, turning she waved goodnight before going into the tent.

"Goodnight Harry, Godric." Rowena went to her tent before turning also. "Harry the tent you were in before is all yours, that will be your sleeping quarters from now on until we get you home." she too went into her tent for the night.

Harry turned towards the tent before turning back to Godric. "Goodnight Godric."

"Goodnight Harry." Harry turned and went into his tent, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

X.X.X.X.X.

Harry awoke the next morning to someone calling his name, when he opened his eyes he saw a fuzzy image of Helga there and she sounded as though she had just gotten up herself.

"Harry, are you ready to teach us?"

"I was thinking later but seeing as I'm up now, why not. Why are you up so early anyway?"

"Godric woke me up, he told me to wake you up while he prepared some food."

"You do realise how early it is right? The sun isn't even up yet."

"Yes and I apologise but Godric wanted to start as early as possible with training."

"Ok, Ok. I'll be out in a minute I'm just gonna get some clothes out of my bag." Harry explained sitting up from his bed and felt around for his glasses. Once he had his glasses on he could see that Helga herself looked tired as well.

"I made you some robes last night while you were unconscious, I know that they're probably not what you're used to but seeing as you are in our time, I figured you might want to blend in although my first thought was because your clothes looked like you could do with new ones."

"Thank you. Do you mind if I call you Helga?"

"Of course not and you are most welcome. They are at the end of the cot, once you have them on meet us outside." Helga moved out of the tent to give him some privacy. Looking to the end of his bed he saw that Helga had placed scarlet coloured robes there.

Once he was dressed, he headed out of the tent to see Helga and Godric huddled closely together by the fire. He sat down opposite them watching them as they waited for their food to cook, when they noticed that he was watching them, they blushed and looked away.

"What is going on between you two anyway, are you a couple?"

"What's a couple?" asked Helga

"It just means that you like each other more than friends and are together."

"I wish it were that way. Me and Godric love each other very much but with the war going on we can't really act upon our feelings for fear of the enemy finding out. If they were to find out it could prove fatal for us."

"I see, well you don't have to hide it from me and personally I think you two are great together."

"Thank you Harry, is there anyone in your time that you love?"

"I wouldn't say love exactly but there is this one girl I like, she's my best friend's sister but she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She smart and funny and really knows how to make me feel better. But I would say that I am well on my way to loving her."

"She sounds lovely, what is her name?"

"Ginny."

"You miss all your friends, don't you?"

"Yeah, they're the only family I have left besides my aunt and uncle but I haven't had contact with them in two years and my cousin and I are barely have time to see one another."

"You like your cousin then, but not your aunt and uncle?"

"Sort of, I mean me and my cousin barely got along in the past, in fact we didn't but when we were attacked by a pair of Dementors when we were fifteen, we came to respect one another and after I left I thought I'd never see him again but he turned up near where I get my things for school and we sat down and talked to one another. We decided to try and meet up when we weren't busy with our own stuff but we have only ever met once after that."

"What happened to your parents?"

"My parents died when I was only one, they were murdered by a man named Lord Voldemort. There was a prophecy about me that had him scared so one night he came to our house and tried to kill me but my mother tried to stop him from killing me and because the curse rebounded on him he was stopped but the curse was too powerful for it to not do any damage and that's why I have a a scar on my forehead."

"I was meaning to ask about that last night." Came Rowena's voice from behind Harry, he turned to see her walking towards the fire. "It must have been a powerful curse if it left a scar that is visible, have you ever thought of getting rid of it with magic? I could get rid of it if you like?"

"Thanks for the offer Rowena but I'd rather it stay, it helps me to remind me of the fact that my parents loved me enough to die for me and that I was loved."

"Very well, so when are you starting with their training?"

"Soon as we've had breakfast."

Breakfast consisted of a porridge like substance that tasted really sweet, but Harry enjoyed it anyway as it was a change to the usual cereal he had. When Godric and Helga had finished, he stood up and looked around the camp.

"What are you looking for?" Asked Helga, she was looking in the direction that he was trying to see if she could see what he was looking for.

"We need an open area to practice and we can't do that here with all the tents."

"There is a training area just beyond the bushes to the west of the camp, we can train there without destroying anything in the camp."

X.X.X.X.X.

The training ground was a much bigger area than what they had used for Defence Against the Dark Arts in the Room of Requirements. It had a tent in the corner that Harry knew would be for training when the weather was bad, but right now the weather was good if a bit chilly.

"Ok so I'm going to do what I did four years ago and teach you the disarming spell. Expelliarmus. Is that alright with you two?"

"That's fine."

"Ok then, well seeing as there are three of us I think I should show you how to do it and then you can practice against one another and don't worry about not getting it right straight away, none of us are perfect."

"Except Rowena." Mumbled Godric under his breath.

"Rowena may be smart but she is not perfect, I mean what about yesterday when she thought I was mugging you." Godric smiled when Harry pointed out what had happened yesterday and realised that Harry was right.

X.X.X.X.X.

Training was going well, Helga picked up everything fast making it easy for Harry to go onto advanced spells, however Harry paid more attention to Godric more than anything saying words of encouragement when he was feeling down or just giving pointers when he was really struggling.

"Godric you doing well but you really need to put everything into it."

"I am trying but every time I think about it all I can think about is how my father would be displeased of my performance."

"Godric. You need to stop trying to please others and do things for yourself. Now imagine I'm the enemy and I'm about to cast a spell at Helga."

"Expelliarmus!" The next thing Harry knew was that he was flying across the clearing with his wand going in the opposite direction of him. Godric and Helga were running to him with worried looks on their faces. "Harry are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that so hard but I did what you asked and the next thing was, you were flying across the clearing."

"Don't apologise Godric, that was great. I told you you could do it." Harry said standing wobbly to his feet, Helga moved to his left to make sure that he didn't fall over while Godric went to his right to ensure the same thing. "I think we should take a break and have lunch though, give us more energy."

"I agree."

"Me too."

X.X.X.X.X.

Rowena watched as the three walked into the camp after a morning of training, Harry looked as though he had been tumbling in the dirt, she knew Helga had a natural talent for spells but she more curious as to how Godric had done.

"How did it go?"

"Excellent, Helga picked up the spell naturally and Godric seems to have got the hang of it before we decided to have some lunch."

"Really? Godric has nearly mastered the spell in the space of a few hours. Now that I'd like to see." Came Sal's voice from behind Rowena. He exited Rowena's tent holding a book, he had decided that he would help Rowena find a way to get Harry back to his own time so that he didn't have to deal with the boy anymore.

"He was amazing, he just concentrated on what Harry had told him and then Harry went flying across the clearing."

"Oh he did did he? I don't suppose Godric did any damage did he?" Asked Sal with hope in his voice

"Sal! I have had enough of this. Harry has done nothing wrong to you so I suggest you either get over whatever issues you have with him or you can leave the camp until he is gone!" Godric Shouted stunning everyone. "Harry saved my life and I owe him a debt that I will probably never be able to paid so until we can get him to his own time I suggest you get along."

Sal looked to Godric as though he had just been slapped in the face, he would have expected Helga to say something like that to him but not Godric, since he had known Godric he knew that Godric would be timid and never raise his voice to anyone but since Harry had been there, he had slowly become a bit less timid.

"I apologise Harry. It seems you are helping Godric. More than I ever could." With that said Sal turned and walked back into the tent. Rowena moved to the camp fire and began making a lunch for everyone but she kept looking towards Godric as though he had grown another head.

"I feel like I should go talk to him. He may not like me but I think you may have been a little harsh back there Godric."

"Harry, Sal is just jealous because I'm actually making progress with you when I wasn't with him."

"You mean he was one of your teachers?"

"Yeah, but he had discussed finding someone else because he couldn't take it anymore."

"Oh, well I think I should talk to him more now. Do any of you mind?" Harry looked to see the others reactions but they were all agreeing with his decision.

X.X.X.X.X.

Sal sat on the floor ready through another book trying to find a way to send Harry home when said person entered the tent.

"Godric was out of line before when he said those things. I mean I know you must feel like I'm taking your friends away but that's not true. I actually just want to get home, I miss my friends but I won't forget everything that happened here and I certainly won't be able to forget you guys, in fact I hope I never do because then I would forget how awesome and strong you guys are and that includes you Salazar."

Sal looked like he was about to reply when they were both distracted by screams coming from outside the tent, quickly making a decision they both ran out of the tent. The encampment was under attack, people were running and screaming everywhere, Harry could see that Rowena and Helga were the main line of defence as they were stunning enemies from all different directions.

Godric seemed to be trying to use some spells but all that was coming out of his wand were red sparks that were harmless. Harry moved to where Godric was so that Godric wasn't defenceless and he knew that Sal was right behind him.

Both were sending spells at the enemy as well, Godric was trying his hardest to make any of his spells work but Harry had a plan to help him concentrate.

"Godric, Helga needs you to concentrate otherwise she'll focus on protecting you and that will make her vulnerable to enemy attack, think about training before and how you managed to knock me down and trust me you'll be able to do something."

Godric listened to what Harry had say before moving to where Helga was, a rider was heading straight for her and it seemed like she would not be able to fight off the rider by herself, luckily she didn't have to because before she could even cast a spell towards him he was sent backwards off his horse from a spell cast by none other than Godric himself.

Seeing one of their leaders defeated the rest of the enemy retreated from the encampment, making Helga relax a little before turning to face Godric.

"Godric you were incredible, you saved my life."

"I wouldn't say that, I was just protecting the love of my life. Besides Harry said that I should protect you so that I wasn't a hindrance to the rest of the group. Isn't that right Harry?" Godric turned around to see that both Harry and Sal were missing. Rowena walked to where they had been standing only a few minutes ago before turning to the rest of the group.

"Based on the footprints and things, I would say that Harry and Sal were taken by the bandits."

To Be Continued...

X.X.X.X.X.

**So what did you think? I wanted the background stories for each of the Founders and I hope you liked what I did with Godric and Helga.**

**Also I would like to mention that I am basing this after the last Harry Potter book and therefore Harry gets with Ginny. So I don't want anyone asking for another pairing because I am basing this on the book. Period!**

**Again hope you liked it and I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP.**


End file.
